The present invention relates to a poker game. More particularly, the invention relates to a poker game using a roulette wheel.
The roulette wheel has 53 slots marked thereon representing the 52 cards in a poker card deck and a joker. A player decides whether he wishes to wager on a card, or group of cards or a particular poker hand and places appropriate chips on appropriate portions of the table top supporting the roulette wheel. A card rack mounted on the table top extends therefrom at an angle therewith for supporting a plurality of playing cards. A played card distribution area on the table top provides a plurality of spaces representing the playing cards of a poker deck and a joker for indicating cards selected by operation of the roulette wheel.